1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tablet-form preparation for preventing lime deposits. This invention also relates to a process of using such tablet-form preparations. This invention further relates to a process of preparing such tablet-form preparations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain metals, such as, calcium and magnesium, in what are termed hard waters or mineral containing waters. These metals often deposit or precipitate out as salts in water systems, such as, humidifiers, causing serious problems.
It is known that citric acid is a suitable deliming agent for water, for example, in humidifers. However, difficulties arise when efforts were made to render the citric acid into tablet-form in order to make it easier to and handier for use. When it is being processed into tablets, it becomes sticky and blocks the press after a very short time. The tablets have a poor surface and crumble easily.